¿Me esperarías?
by xShiruko
Summary: Una noche, una lata de café negro... [Feliz día del MiyuSawa... atrasado] Para Ukemura. Posible continuación.


**Notas:**Holas. Mientras veía una tabla de lj que decidí tomar prestada (lol), vi un prompt llamado "paciencia" el que me pareció la mejor palabra para definir a esta otp mía. Y como tenía ganas de escribir MiyuSawa por su día (me atrasé, pero no me perdonaría_ no_ hacer nada), y el cumpleaños de Ukemura está cerca, pues aquí estoy con... esto. Feliz cumple adelantado, macha, si llegas a leer esto. x)

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Diamond no Ace como sus personajes son de Terajima Yuuji, no míos.

* * *

¿Me esperarías?

.

.

Una noche; una lata de café negro; una gaseosa de sabor dulzón que al más alto se le hizo difícil de olvidar puesto que no era amante predilecto de esos sabores.

(Y menos aún, si lo percibió en su amarga lengua, extendiéndose por allá y por acá; recorriendo en sus dientes, y mordisqueando de forma torpe su labio inferior.)

El frío de verano se coló por sus poleras de mangas cortas. El que exteriorizó esto fue el de besos largos y aventureros, en busca de posibilidades, agente catalizador para el de besos cortos y experimentales, ese que abría los párpados para asegurarse de que estaba haciéndolo bien, de algún modo (o así le parecía a él). Tembló, por un segundo, decidiendo así acercarse más al otro cuerpo cálido, afianzando sus dedos callosos al material de algodón en frente de él.

Había miedos y pensares que exteriorizar, promesas que hacer, amores que declarar, obstáculos que derribar; sin embargo, todo aquello sería dictado por el tiempo. Para bien o para mal; ambos lo sabían.

La cuestión, en verdad, era que ninguno tenía las ganas ni el valor de hacer realidad aquello. Uno se decía que era cosa de tiempo, que la espera daría sus frutos y que por lo tanto sería paciente, no insistente pero sí constante; el otro era perseguido por sus fantasmas a toda hora, poseyendo a la oscuridad y la soledad como sus compañeros, y no se atrevía a salir de su zona de confort, pues no lo consideraba 100% necesario… Bueno, quizá esa era la manera en que se consolaba y se decía que sí, le esperarían hasta cuando decidiera abrirse al mundo y no estaría por su propia cuenta cuando ello ocurriese.

Paciencia era lo que pedía, lo que _necesitaba_; paciencia era lo que le ofrecían a montones.

(Al principio, al menos.)

Y el sólo pensamiento albergaba consigo una cálida alegría; así como también una ansiedad innegable por lo que le (_¿les?_) deparaba si respondía al llamado del otro.

No sabía cómo sentirse, qué se suponía que debía hacer, qué pensar, cómo actuar, cómo mirarle, después de ello. ¿Con el anhelo real que sus ojos reflejaban sin esfuerzo cuando fijaba su vista en esos orbes dorados como el Sol? ¿O con la típica indiferencia juguetona que nacía de su «yo» que mostraba a todo el mundo?

Si se dejaba llevar y se hacía notar así de fácil personas como Kuramochi deducirían lo que sucedía, sin duda.

Entonces, ¿qué estaría bien? Si debía de pedirle consejo a alguien —muy a su pesar puesto que le disgustaba la idea—… ese sería su compañero de clases ya nombrado.

Pero no… no estaba convencido.

.

—_¡Esa es la actitud que más me molesta de ti! —le gritó sin rodeos, ya exasperado._

—_¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo cambiar de un día para otro, ¿sabes?—dijo sobándose la nuca y desviando un poco la mirada, incómodo._

—_¡Pero ni siquiera te veo intentándolo! ¡Por ti! ¡Por mí! _

.

No, no tenía una completa garantía de que Sawamura se quedaría a su lado. Esperaba que así fuera, pero…

¿Tendría la suficiente paciencia?, ¿para _soportarlo_?

Incertidumbre.

No saber qué vendría después, si avanzaba el paso restante con él, le carcomía. Desgastaba el tiempo, las horas, que podría pasar con él y ser _sincero_. Ser él mismo.

… Habían demasiados «pero», y aún faltaban unos cuantos por ser expuestos.

«Ah… al fin y al cabo… no debería arriesgarme».

Entonces abrió los ojos completamente, liberando el rostro de Sawamura de sus manos frías, y vio el Sol que yacía en ellos, otra vez. Era la interpretación de aquella noche de verano, llameando para él con una emoción que sólo Miyuki podía fomentar, en un pestañeo.

Sus mejillas se sentían, a través de sus dedos, tan cálidas y hogareñas…

«Tal vez… _sí_ podría funcionar. Mientras tanto y él guarde esa emoción para mí».


End file.
